


Let's escape

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the episode where the Sheriff got Guy of Gisborne arrested. And before Guy of Gisborne works with Prince John. Between those two moments, Guy ends up in a cell where he meets Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JUMPINGMANATEE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/gifts).



> I’ve recently finished watching Robin Hood and I must admit I was intrigued by Guy’s character. He is such a complex man yet so easy to read that it was very interesting.
> 
> @Jumpingmanatee I dedicate this to you because I've been writing with you and your resourceful mind for a few times now and you kind of inspired me for this one ;)

  

 

Sitting by the window of your cell, you looked at the sky and at the life outside. Everything seemed so small at that height and there was no way for you to escape without ending up dead. You sighed and closed your eyes. At least your memory gave you the opportunity to travel back to your homeland : Egypt. You missed the feeling of the sun on your skin. You even missed the sand in that moment. 

Suddenly, you heard a noise coming from outside your cell. Ready for anything Prince John had in mind for you, you remained still, looking outside. The door opened and you heard someone yelling “ You can’t do this to me ! I’m with the Sheriff of Nottingham ! ”  
One of the guards answered mockingly before closing the door “ Not anymore, he’s the one that sent you here ”  
  
The man released a frustrated scream. Watching an owl fly by the trees of the forest, you said flatly “ It is useless, they can’t hear you. You are just wasting your energy ”  
  
He jumped of surprise not expecting to be locked with someone else. Let alone a woman. “ Who are you ? ” he asked sternly. He watched you closely. He had never seen a woman like you before. You were definitely not from England. An English woman would have had a pale skin while yours was tanned and she would have been wearing [more fabric ](https://eu4.proxysite.com/process.php?d=joV9rwCNE1pelYXcWlqcnMFCPmkFiX8ttJi%2F1D6br7f1NiDyTixoYXlJ6AXzyKSdElTujSMunvgfrzWQqMDVoAZhJTvuA7i1ScbEETsSendIlf49gE5EKu06xfkW324BnpFFISYjuAizz4lqOOFMfxose%2F3iD9Fhwe%2F9n2RT%2BEoKNmXSHQpwo2KQs9T3XXygi090KlL1gAj3UeEHcEScbX4gtHGSVhwkMqNKqe8D2VNYXwtnP%2BoqFbuG95U69QNKkb34isiWJEYUPTmf13DH09zm432b7uGQ&b=1)on her skin.  
  
Feeling him staring at you, you jumped on your feet and walked over a corner in the shadow. “ I’m from Egypt ” you said answering his question. “ The Sheriff of Nottingham you said ? Then you must be Sir Guy ” you added. “ What if I am ? ” he asked clenching his jaw.  
  
You shrugged and sat on the floor. He looked at you suspiciously and did the same in the opposite corner. The silence fell back into the cell and you started to like it.  
  
Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last ‘cause soon enough, the door opened once again. It was a maid with two guards. You got up quickly when you understood she was here for you. “ This is for your wound ” she said with a little voice.  
  
She couldn’t be more than fifteen. You gave her a warm smile and thanked her than you took the towel she was holding. She made a surprised sound when you hugged her. Quickly, you let go of her before the guards could move. After that, they left the call and it was silent again.  
  
Guy didn’t say a thing but he observed and listened. He heard that you were wounded but where ? He didn’t see any blood. “ Can I ask you something ? ” you broke the silence sounding exhausted. He sighed heavily “ What ? ”  
  
“ The girl, she gave me a bandage tape. Do you think you could put it around my wound please ? ” you said. Another sigh escaped his lips but he knew he had nothing to do. He didn’t even know how long he was gonna stay alive. So he got up and made his way towards you. That’s when he saw the blood. “ Who shot you ? ” he asked removing the shaft and the arrowhead from your shoulder. Your eyes met and the air left his lungs. You had piercing emerald eyes, they were breathtaking.  
  
Back to reality, he looked down at your shoulder. “ You got lucky. The arrow didn’t go very deep but it needs to be cleaned. Can you give me the towel with the water ? ” “ If I give you the water, you’ll die from thirst ” you said. Rolling his eyes, he hovered over you to catch it himself. Then he took care of everything.  
  
Resting your head against the wall, you closed your eyes. Guy was back in his corner of the cell, watching you. His eyes roamed over your body and he wondered how you ended up here. Why would a beautiful woman like you end up in a place like this ? “ Why are you here ? ” he asked suddenly.  
  
You opened your eyes and looked at him. “ Because I am free. Your prince thought he could capture me and turn me into an intertainment for his eyes. ” you answered. “ What did you do ? ” “ I told him to be careful with his food because poison was a sneaky enemy and he threw me in here after one of his guards shot me ” you explained. “ I’ve been here for three days and I’m not staying any longer ”  
  
With your handcuffed wrists, you grabbed something between your breasts. Guy looked away, uncomfortable. “ So, Sir Guy tell me, have you ever escaped from a prison ? ” he shook his head no. You gave him a huge smile. “ Well, there’s a first time for everything, right ? ”  
  
You showed him the hair pin you stole to the girl earlier and worked on releasing your arms. Once free you approached Guy and stopped in front of him. “ If I release you, do you give me your word that you won’t try to kill me ? ” you asked. “ You have my word ” he nodded. “ Good, I’d hate to take the life out of those pretty eyes ” you said. Once the both of you free of your movements, you suggested to rest 'cause you’d both need it.  
  
You woke up a few hours later to the sound of Guy moaning in his sleep. You got up and went close to him. The man was having a nightmare. You put a hand on his shoulder to try and wake him up but he was in too deep. 

He woke up with a start, out of breath and sweating. He was surprised to see your face above him. “ Must’ve been real bad for you, it took me forever to wake you up ” you said feeling sorry for him. “ Whatever it is you’ve done and is haunting you, I am sorry. ”

He didn’t say a thing, only nodded his head. You extended your hand to him but he ignored it and got up on his own. “ Now ” you smiled at him “ shall we escape and make an outlaw out of you ? ”


End file.
